


The Sun Kisses Beautiful People

by dioscuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please bare with an old prompt I want to revisit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscuri/pseuds/dioscuri
Summary: The other boy may have to leave now, but it won’t be the end of their relationship. They’ll meet again. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, that’s what they all say right? So, he keeps that in mind. It makes the heart grow fonder. And stronger. The boy held tighter, closed his eyes and looked up. “Please don’t go.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

If this was a movie, it would probably start off with the camera panning over a beautiful cliff when it was time for the sun to set. All in its glory of shades of yellow and orange. The cloud hovering over ready to welcome the moon and declare that it’s night time. A boy is seen sat on the hood of his car. The sunset was beautiful for the boy, but he thinks that the person leaning on his shoulders was as beautiful. Perhaps even more.

“I feel suffocated.”

“The sunset’s kind of blinding, don’t you think? Is it just me though? Darling, I feel suffocated.” One spoke looking down while the other boy simply hummed as a reply. It was a regular sunset; it wasn’t how it looked that made him feel suffocate. It was the implication of what’s to come after it has set. The other boy looked up and gave a melancholic smile, “I think it’s because I’m seeing it with you for maybe the last time and that,” He sighed dreading to say the next words, “that from now on I’ll have to experience them alone.” He held onto the other boy- arms wrapped around the other’s delicate frame. The boy’s eye started to feel watery, tears threatening to fall but he promised that he wouldn’t dare let him have another bitter goodbye. The other boy may have to leave now, but it won’t be the end of their relationship. They’ll meet again. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, that’s what they all say right? So, he keeps that in mind. It makes the heart grow fonder. And stronger. The boy held tighter, closed his eyes and looked up. “Please don’t go.”

The other boy finally spoke up. It was rare to see him talk with such assurance in his voice, trying to make the boy believe that it was going to be alright even when it wasn’t. He told him to breathe as the tears do start to fall. Then boy leaned in placed a small peck on the other's lips, it used to be the best feeling in the world for the both of them but now all it tastes is the bitter feeling of letting go.


	2. I Like (the idea of) You

It wouldn’t take a lot to figure out why Chanyeol and Kyungsoo got along well. It would take a whole more than a lot. Chanyeol was friendly, warm, and loud so when his friendship bloomed with the infamous glaring scary boy, Kyungsoo, everyone thought it was unexpected.

Doh Kyungsoo, known for being the town’s scary little boy who grew up even scarier. No one really knows why but rumors spread. It started up as a simple “Doh Kyungsoo was glaring at everyone at class today.” to “I heard Doh Kyungsoo caught someone staring at him and next thing the kid knew he was at the hospital.” Truth is, he was glaring at everyone because he has bad eyesight and forgot to wear his glasses that day. The boy ended up in the hospital because he was too busy staring at Kyungsoo that he didn’t notice the warning sign that floors were newly mopped and slipped.

There were even more absurd rumors that Kyungsoo couldn’t keep track of. Frankly, it’s because he didn’t care. It wasn’t true anyway, the people who knew him truly knows this and that’s all that matters to him.

So how did the ever-cheerful sun befriend the glaring moon?

The library was busier than the usual today everyone was cramming and going off their best trying to finish requirements for finals. Kyungsoo sat on a single table with his bag on the chair in front of him, his eyes glued to the screen. His mind was currently blank. What was he supposed to write about? Stupid short film. Stupid Kyungsoo for presenting himself to write the script for their short film. He was frustrated, he had the whole day to write and being half way through the day you would’ve thought he had been productive and wrote at least the film’s timeline. Kyungsoo groaned. Reminding himself that he didn’t want to have to direct and act in the film, so here he is, writing.

Deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice a boy approach him until, said boy, waved his huge hands in front of Kyungsoo.

“Uh, hey?” he looks up, glaring, the boy was looking at him. They stayed like that for bit. Great. Now he was frustrated and confused. He tilted his head, mumbling incoherently. “Sorry. I said, is it fine if I seat here?” The boy asked pointing at the chair in front Kyungsoo, “I mean, if it’s alright with your bag.” Kyungsoo shrugged and took his things from the chair and put it below the table. “Thanks. The library is so packed today! We college people really like to cram huh? I mean, I don’t honestly but I’ve been playing gigs a lot lately and have been too tired to do projects when I get home. I’m Chanyeol by the way. Park Chanyeol.” The boy, Chanyeol, kept talking while he sat down. Chanyeol then looked at him like he was waiting for something- his name, maybe?

“I know.” Pause. “Kyungsoo.”

“Oh. You know me? Maybe you know my band? Well, nice to meet you Kyungsoo. You don’t talk much, do you?” Chanyeol laughed nervously. “Hm it’s okay. I think I need a break from all the noise my roommates make. Like, jeez, if you knew how loud they were you’d probably run to the college office and request for new ones immediately.” Kyungsoo snorts. Park Chanyeol, of course he knew who he was, almost everyone does. He was the talk of the college, him and his band. He was the music prodigy everyone knew had the talent and the only thing he needed was his break. “What-” He started talking again but Kyungsoo interrupted,

“Shut up.” Chanyeol pouted looking like a kicked puppy but staying silent nonetheless. He does have a project to finish.

Chanyeol would occasionally look up from his seat to check on what Kyungsoo was doing, yes, looking for the right circumstances to be able to talk to him again. In those moments, Chanyeol would take in every single small detail about the boy currently preoccupied in front of him. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol noted, often has that certain glimmer in his eyes whenever he actually gets struck by an idea. He also unintentionally pouts at time and scrunches his nose whenever he reaches a dead end on his ideas which Chanyeol found endearing. Chanyeol was always the charming one in the group but right now he can’t help but be charmed. Kyungsoo not once looked up from his screen displaying such exasperation at the project he’s supposedly should’ve written by now. Chanyeol started to feel bad and being him, he so badly wanted to help out Kyungsoo with his current slump. Finally giving in, he spoke up again “Kyungsoo?” to which Kyungsoo replied with another hum. “What exactly are you writing about? I can’t help but think that maybe you need to take a break. Take a breather? Stop pressuring yourself so much.”

“Oh yeah? What do you know?” Kyungsoo replied but taking into consideration Chanyeol’s suggestion, maybe he does need a break from all this – besides, he knows that if he forces himself to write it would most likely end up being bad. He pushed away his laptop a bit and laid his head on the table. Chanyeol notes how cute his cheeks were being squished onto the table to which he smiled at. “Do you even get a writing slump, o’ great Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo murmured voice a bit muffled from leaning his head on the table. It was the most he’d talked and Chanyeol can’t help but feel taken aback, has he crossed an invisible line that he didn’t even realized existed until Kyungsoo started to actually talk to him? Did he ruin his chances at this friendship? Kyungsoo must’ve noticed Chanyeol panic and his eyes soften looking at Chanyeol.

“I- uh, yeah I do. Uh, actually. Yeah.” Kyungsoo sat right up and giving off a small laugh. It was actually the first time he did for the whole afternoon. He didn’t realize that it might have sounded rude to Chanyeol but he was just bantering. “I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have had said that. You just- you looked like you’re really anxious.” Chanyeol kept stuttering and it didn’t help that even with the words Kyungsoo’s said he looked adorable with those heart shaped lips.

“It’s fine.” He sighed, “I’m sorry I just really have to finish this script by Friday and I’ve barely written anything.” Looking at Chanyeol he asked, “So what do you do, Park Chanyeol, when you have a writing slump?”

“Well, Ky- wait. How unfair! I never got your full name.”  
  
“Doh.”

“Well, Doh Kyungsoo, if you must know.” Chanyeol stops to think. What does he do? Usually he gets Jongdae or Baekhyun to help him and if they’re not present he’ll just go out to the nearest coffee shop for a change in environment. “My roommates often help give me a different perspective to be honest but if they’re not present, I would just run to the nearest coffee shop and observe people.”

“Creep.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“What about you? Who do you often ask for opinions when writing?”

“Junmyeon-hyung.”

“And we’re back to the one-word answers. Since he isn’t here. What about going to the café then?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. And then Chanyeol’s -when it finally dawned him what he hinted at. Chanyeol was now again, panicking. “Not! That I was asking you to leave. Or go to the café with me.” He kept shuffling in his seat. He didn’t mean to say it like that (though he wouldn’t oppose to it) “But if you want to. Um, do you know any good coffee shops? I mean. I don’t have anything against hanging out wi-”

“Chill. I’ll nap.” Kyungsoo resting his head against the table once more. “You can leave when you want to.” Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to sigh.

Chanyeol didn’t leave while Kyungsoo was napping thinking it would be rude if he didn’t say goodbye. He didn’t leave after Kyungsoo woke up. He didn’t leave even though he had finished his project, he thought he needed the calm. He didn’t leave. Not until Kyungsoo said that he was going home meaning Chanyeol has a reason to leave as well. He may not have realized it but Kyungsoo intrigues him. He was charming but closed off at the same time, while his demeanor gives a cold vibe yet Chanyeol can’t help but feel warm around him. So, before Kyungsoo could leave Chanyeol started to speak up again only to be cut off by Kyungsoo,

“I usually go to the café near the station.” Chanyeol beams at what Kyungsoo hinted at, “I’ll see you around, Chanyeol.”

“Goodbye, Kyungsoo.”

Ever since that day, Chanyeol has made up his mind he was going to befriend Doh Kyungsoo and get to know this mystery.

That was how they met. Chanyeol needed a seat in the library and Kyungsoo was hogging one. Nothing too extraordinary like Chanyeol felt his whole world slow down when he first approached Kyungsoo, nor did he felt that tug at his heart feeling like, _this is it, something big is about to happen to me_ or _this is the start of something important in my life_. Or maybe somehow it was, either just didn’t realize. Their meeting was mundane, but the events that were to be caused by their first interaction was not.

“This is nice. I really chose the right day for a picnic.” Chanyeol spoke with pride. With a large blanket spread out onto the grass, he laid there -arms stretched out. “Obviously, I wouldn’t want you to miss such good weather to talk about, well, how much I’m stressing about work. Huh.” He laughs. “How do I start?” Looking at Kyungsoo expecting him to reply.

Nothing.

He sighs, guess Kyungsoo has always been quiet even back then so he continues speaking.

“Our music producer gave us two days to write a brand-new song for the band to perform. I mean, okay, we can do that. But with all the practicing? How can we squish in writing when we can only even practice during weekends while going to university during the weekdays? Baekhyun had even thought of dropping out since he isn’t majoring in Music but he wants to focus on it from now.”

“Jongdae convinced him not to. Especially now that we’re almost done with Uni, so Baekhyun’s going to finish Psychology, says he guess that at least he’ll have a fallback when all else fails. I’m glad they really balance each other out, I guess.”

“Baekhyun and Jongdae had a fight though. It’s about me again. Apparently, I’ve written too much sad love songs again and Baekhyun got upset with me.” Chanyeol sighed, “I know I should’ve got over _that_ by now, but I just can’t you know. I understand why he’s upset. But Jongdae disagrees. Says I can grieve as long as I want.” His eyes started seeing blur, his eyelids felt heavier. “I miss more than I should.”

He kept talking moving from one topic to another until he decided he needed to walk Toben around the park.

After a few minutes of Toben-led walks, Chanyeol decided to sit down at one of the benches for a quick rest before walking again. That was the plan- until Toben got loose and started running to another dog.

“Toben! Toben, come back!” Chanyeol, barely sitting down, started to run up after his dog. “Aish. This silly dog won’t even let me rest for a bit!” The little rascal was quick on his feet though that Chanyeol can barely keep up and when he finally has, he felt short of breath. Resting his hands on his bent knees he started to relax his muscles from all the running. _Okay, Chanyeol. Breathe In. Out. In. Out._

“Get your dog off meokmul.” A familiar deep voice spoke up.

“Ah, Kyungsoo. I see you’ve found tobennie.” Chanyeol sat down laughing at Toben badly disturbing a calm, Meokmul. Even their pets resemble them quite a lot he thought. This feels kind of like how they first met, where Chanyeol kept disturbing Kyungsoo.

“I have and he’s ruining the walk me and my dog are currently having.” Kyungsoo tugs at Meokmul’s leash sending him a message to move away from the other dog. “Hey! Get off Meokmul.”

“Alright, no need to be harsh to my baby.” Chanyeol replied, “Come here, Tobennie.” He picked up Toben and stood up. “Are you feeling better?” He expected Kyungsoo to reply but he had been too busy with Meokmul to hear what Chanyeol had said. Clearing his throat, he spoke again, this time a little bit louder, “Are you feeling better, Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s head snaps up, _Soo?_ “Better now, Finals are over.” He didn’t dare question the way Chanyeol just gave him a new nickname, to be honest he kind of liked it. _Soo._

“Do you wanna walk the dogs together?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope!”

They started to walk around together, at first it was awkward. Kyungsoo not knowing what to talk about but thankfully, Chanyeol seems to be a natural at conversations. “It’s nice to have bumped into you, Doh Kyungsoo. Other than that, one time at the library, I never see you around Uni. Why is that?”

“I’ve been really busy with Finals and instead of the library, I’ve been staying over at Hyung’s dorm much more.” Kyungsoo stops and looks at Chanyeol, “Thanks. You we’re right, having someone around helped with the writing.” Chanyeol was practically dancing on his mind, his basic advice actually helped? He could not have been anymore happier. “Stop smiling like that, idiot.”

“Hey! I just helped you with your little slump, be nicer to me why don’t you?” Chanyeol jokes.

  
“Denied.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Chanyeol moving away from him to play with the two dogs. “Are you always this energetic?” It was more of a statement than a question. Chanyeol took Toben onto his arms and stood up to talk to Kyungsoo again.

“Hey, I was thinking. You never got to take me at that café you mentioned back then. When can we go? I really wanna see you again.” Chanyeol asks nervously. He didn’t realize he was until Toben started to lean his little head on Chanyeol, the dog only does that when he senses that Chanyeol isn’t too comfortable.

Kyungsoo pretended to think about it for a while but ultimately answers, “Alright”


	3. Milk & Honey

[PING!]

_You have one new message._

Unknown Number: Hello!! Is this Doh Kyungsoo? It’s me! Chanyeol. The one you met on the library? Thanks again for letting me sit with you. How’s the writing going for you? Hope you’re doing well 😊

Chanyeol wasted no time asking around for Kyungsoo’s number. He searched him up you see, Doh Kyungsoo but was rather disappointed when he found out that his socials barely have anything. Yeah, he had an Instagram. Most of the photos posted was food, felt like he was browsing a food review blog. His facebook was full of recipes Chanyeol was sure if he tried to do on his own, he’ll burn the whole dorm down- though if his Kyungsoo were to help, he’ll overkill it for sure. He is one to impress people. Food, Theatre, Music. Okay. Interests are all there but where is Kyungsoo’s face?

Doh Kyungsoo: What do you need?

_You to post yourself on your socials. Please give me something to stalk. I mean, stare at. I mean, do you even know what socials are for?_

Calling Doh Kyungsoo… Declined. Redialing… Declined.

Doh Kyungsoo: What do you need?

Park Chanyeol: I just wanted to ask when you’ll be free? 😊 Let’s go to that café.

Doh Kyungsoo: Next week. Friday night?

Park Chanyeol: YAY! See you!!

The café near the station was packed, there were all types of people inside. There were the alone ones, trying to keep themselves busy with their phones as they probably wait for their companions. There were the loud ones, talking as if their screaming voice is their normal voice. There were the ones just trying to get through the day by drinking 5 shots of espresso to finish their thesis. Couples. Meetings.

Chanyeol stood there for a while checking out the menu and ultimately orders one iced café americano and a slice of that tasty-looking cheesecake displayed. He looked around if Kyungsoo has arrived and for empty tables in case he hasn’t.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo waved, “Hey.” Chanyeol beamed finding Kyungsoo seated comfortably at one of the few empty tables in a rather busy café.

“What’s with us meeting surrounded by busy people?” Chanyeol stated, to which Kyungsoo laughed at.

“It’s our thing. Besides, I’m not about to meet you in secluded area. What if I get murdered?”

“Do I look like I would murder somebody? I should be the one worried here!” Chanyeol pouted while Kyungsoo glared jokingly. Kyungsoo has gotten used to the jokes already. Him and Chanyeol had been friends for a while now. Coffee dates, movie dates, picnic dates, you name it, they’ve done it. _As friends. Of course._

“I am not that extreme, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo asked.

“Ah, must struck a nerve Doh Kyungsoo? Darling, you know I look up to you. Figuratively, that is.” Chanyeol should’ve seen it coming and, whack. Kyungsoo hit him jokingly. “Hey! Ouch. You scare me still. Damn, I was joking. Sorry” He chuckled.

“How are things with the band?” Kyungsoo asked, “Is everything alright? Why’d you want to meet?”

_Okay, Chanyeol. Here’s your chance. Deep breathes._

Confession, for one of them, those friendly dates aren’t as platonic as it seems. Truthfully, one of them has been smitten ever since their first café hangout. Who wouldn’t be? Kyungsoo, as Chanyeol found out, is most accepting, bright, compassionate, devoted, he was everything to Chanyeol. Everything- uh, a, b, c, d, e, f? What’s a positive adjective that starts with an F? Well. Whatever you can think of. That’s Kyungsoo to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is far up the pedestal.

**_Accepting_ **

The first time Chanyeol noticed a change in his preferences was when Roseanne asked him out to go to a concert, LOONA, her favorite band. Chanyeol would always say yes to going to concerts. He loves the feeling of letting loose. That momentary “I can be what I want to be tonight.”, the bliss of just being in the moment. Concerts are an escape. Problem is, his friend Kyungsoo had asked him out on the same as the concert. Nothing extraordinary– just to go to a bookstore and maybe hang out afterwards. Guess which one he said yes too. Yup, Kyungsoo’s invite.

He then started to notice his heart skipping a beat whenever his hyung, Mackenyu was around. Or that one time he imagined a boy from college as the person he was seated in front of instead of the girl he was on a date with. But he has always been into girls? Yeah, he got his heart broken but doesn’t mean he’ll forever curse a gender and never date them.

“Kyungsoo, do you think I’m bisexual?” Chanyeol spoke up to Kyungsoo one day. Kyungsoo looked at him weirdly and answered,

“Wait you never were?”

“What do you mean? I’m straight.” Chanyeol defended. “When have you ever seen me with a guy? They are all my brothers.”

“Oh. You can very flirty at times and I always assumed you were but I guess that explains why Mackenyu thought he didn’t have any chance with you that one time you went to that newly opened restaurant.”

“What’s that got to do with it?” _Oh._ “Did he like me as more than a friend? Was that a date?” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Oh my god you idiot.” Chanyeol started to tremble. He’s not ready for anything out the norm yet. His appa would definitely not appreciate him dating guys. He’s a good Christian boy. He was bound to marry some girl and have a normal family. He was spiraling down a crisis and Kyungsoo sensed it, “Chanyeol. Hey. It’s okay to not be in terms with it just yet. If you don’t think you’re bi or gay, then maybe it’s just a fleeting moment of loneliness. But if you are and you want to explore whatever it is that you are. That too is okay. You don’t have to label it. You don’t have to pressure yourself into it and whatever you are, I’m sure Baekhyun, Jongdae and your family will accept you.”

Chanyeol was still deep in his thoughts.

“Chanyeol, whatever your sexuality is. You know we will be there for you.”

“I can’t be that way, Kyungsoo. I just can’t.”

**_Bright_ **

It’s been a while since Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had hang out. Chanyeol was going through his I could be gay stage and Kyungsoo was setting up the stage for the theatre show he wrote.

Doh Kyungsoo: You’re going to my show?

Park Chanyeol: Wouldn’t miss it for the world. See you soon, writer Doh.

Doh Kyungsoo: Thanks.

Park Chanyeol: How are you feeling? Nervous?

Doh Kyungsoo: Hella. You? How’s you?

Park Chanyeol: Compartmentalizing. I’m still not sure with it. I still don’t want to dwell on it.

Kyungsoo knew he should’ve told Chanyeol it was not healthy for him to, but he got a show to prepare for. All he could do was pray that his friend would realize that different can be good.

Lights... Camera… Action!

The show as expected, was spectacular. It was about two friends who are thrown into an emotional whirlwind when one of the girls were found to be a victim of abuse. Her and her friend must now come into terms with all the repercussions. It was a story of healing and acceptance. Which is what Chanyeol needed right now. It was simple but when you’re going through something it just pulls you into it and helps you process emotions you didn’t know existed up until you saw it happening to others- granted it was all an act.

When it was time for the curtain call, and Kyungsoo was asked to go on stage. Chanyeol had never seen anyone look as bright as ever.

**_Compassionate_ **

“Chanyeol, where are you? We’re supposed to meet at 5pm.” Kyungsoo spoke answering his phone. He was waiting at the bus stop for Chanyeol. They were to meet today to discuss holiday plans. Yup, they plan on spending it together. It was dark out and Kyungsoo was starting to worry that it would rain.

“I’m near, I’m so sorry. I lost track of time writing something. It’s so good, you have to hear it!” Chanyeol replied sounding in a rush.

“Just get here.”

“Alright, alright.”

When Chanyeol did get there, it was only a matter of minutes when rain started to fall and It seemed like it won’t be stopping any time soon. Good thing Chanyeol brought an umbrella for them. Just as Chanyeol opened the umbrella a whimper was heard,

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asked. Another whimper. A dog. A grey poodle was walking near them, no collar to be found. Kyungsoo ran to the dog,

“Ya! Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol ran after him but it was too late and Kyungsoo was already wet. Kyungsoo crouched down to the dog. “You shouldn’t just run into the rain like that. You’ll catch a cold! You know it’s very easy to catch one these days!” Kyungsoo ignored him. Petting the dog and bringing it up to his arms,

“Hey there little one. Are you lost? Why don’t you have a collar?” Kyungsoo stood up to Chanyeol, “Do you think someone owns this dog?”

“Um, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t worry little one, I’ll take care of you.” Kyungsoo says looking at the dog, not caring it they were both drenched.

**_Devoted_ **

Mama Park was stunned, “I think I could be gay”, says her son. And while she knows she will always be supportive of whatever future her children would have this was something she never thought of. They have always been close.

“Chanyeol, what do you mean you think?” Yoora asks. “Are you not sure?”

“I mean, I’m still figuring it out. I still like women but I think I could also like boys, you know?” Chanyeol was showing a brave face but is crumbling on the inside. He wanted the closest people he has to know that he’s starting to feel different. He wanted them to be part of the process.

“Chanyeol, please get out.”

What?

“Get out.”

Chanyeol being the obedient son he is, started to walk his way to the door. Not fully grasping what was happening. Is he being kicked out? He wasn’t right? His mama was the best person he knows. The most good-natured one, and yeah there would be times where they’d have a dispute but at the end of the day, he knows that he’ll have her to love him unconditionally.

When he was out of the house, not knowing what else to do. He called the only person he knew would be there.

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol uttered through his tears. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up? I came out to my family and they kicked me out. I think. I don’t know who else to call. Can you pick me up? I’m outside my house. I can wait. I’m so sorry for being a bother.”

“I’m on my way.”

The first thing Kyungsoo did when he got to the front gate was hug Chanyeol and then he whispered, “Chanyeol, you’ll always have me.”

**_Everything_ **

Maybe it would’ve been easier if Mama Park wasn’t a conservative. Chanyeol has been staying at Kyungsoo’s place for a few months now. They haven’t talked ever since then, but now that Yoora’s getting married they’re being forced to. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was ready to see them again. Granted, Yoora eased up faster and casually checks up on Chanyeol.

“I wish you could go with me” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo. “I don’t get why I’m not allowed a plus one. Even Baekhyun and Jongdae got invited!”

“It’s fine, Yeol. I have to meet some people today anyway.”

“No, it’s not. I’ll call you after?” and with that, Chanyeol went to the venue scared as hell as to what’s about to happen.

The wedding was as simple as the Parks could get. A stage was set up for the bride and groom and right now, Chanyeol was singing for his sister. He chose to sing Everglow by Coldplay, it expressed perfectly how he felt lately. His family will always hold a big part of him, seeing Yoora get married is a whole new change and he can’t help feel overwhelmed at how things happen so quickly. Yoora looks stunning, Chanyeol thought. As long as her sister is happy then he is too. That’s all he ever wanted.

“Noona, I love you.” After he sang and went back to his seat, his mother approached him.

“Chanyeollie.” She spoke softly. Chanyeol hugged her in an instant. “I’m so sorry.” She rubbed Chanyeol’s back, comforting him. “I regret making you leave the house. You can come home anytime.” Chanyeol sighs letting go. He was finally at peace with his mother and he could not be anymore happier. Even if he has to let Yoora go, he knows now he will always have Mama Park.

Chanyeol came home to Kyungsoo sitting at the sala couch munching Chinese food. Chanyeol was overwhelmed with what had happened today and not all he wanted to do is sit next to Kyungsoo and just stay there silent. Basking in his presence.

“Hey, how did it go?” Kyungsoo shuffled, offering Chanyeol some food. “You want some?”

This was the moment Chanyeol knew.

He liked Kyungsoo and he wanted him more than anything in this world. “Kyungsoo,”

“Yeah?”

“Kyungsoo, I, fuck…”

_F_ … _Fuck I miss him._

Was Chanyeol ready for this? Suddenly he felt a shift in his surroundings. It’s gloomy now. Somehow there’s darkness consuming him little by little. The loud café has now been tuned out. Gone. It’s just him. _Kyungsoo? Soo?_

“Have you ever thought about what might have been if I weren’t too scared to confess to you back then?”

“Kyungsoo. I’m ready to say it now. I’m in love with you. I always have.”

_Silence._

As he was about to speak again when his phone buzzed,

Baekhyunee: Chanyeol.

Baekhyunee: Where the hell are you? I’m at the flat.

Baekhyunee: It’s a mess.

“I’m not expecting you to answer me. I’m not expecting anything. I know I’m too late. I just want you to know, I just want you to come back to me. Be my friend, my partner, my best friend.” Chanyeol exclaimed now with tears running down his face. “I’ve been in love with you since the first time we went to this café. I think I always will be in love with you.”

Baekhyunee: Chanyeol. I’m worried. Please. Please. Reply.

Chanyeol rested his head on the table letting his tears flow. It hurts so much. It hurts that he knows there’s nothing else he could do.  
  


Self-pity isn’t healthy it’s one of the many things Kyungsoo has taught him. Chanyeol laid in his bed pondering. Sometimes he just can’t help it specially at this time. His heart is broken. Maybe to the point that he’ll never be able to love again but at the same time he felt alone. Lonely. He wants someone to be with him but he knows they can’t be.

Calling Doh Kyungsoo…

“Kyungsoo? I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have called but. I feel so alone. I hate it. You’re probably thinking of all people to call. Why you? You have always been my rock, it’s cheesy. But true. You have always been there for me and it’s hard. I am missing... a lot. We’ve always planned things together. You know? We never got to go to that museum in Amsterdam. The Van Gogh one? See the sunflowers. Bask in the beauty of art. I know, I know. What’s stopping me from doing all those things? I don’t like the idea of being alone.”

He stops to think.

  
“Kyungsoo, will you be there by my side?”

**_For Life_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy SUHO Day!


End file.
